


I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal

by ElectraRhodes



Series: "Oops, I did it again" Hannigram Style [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Katz and Dogz, M/M, Missing Scene, Season 1, Tumblr made me do it, just fluff, my bad - Freeform, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: The clue is in the title.Based on a rather charming gif set on Tumblr by Sirenja-and-the-stag featuring Will 'fessing up to Jack who is all 'What? Did you trip over something?'There'll be a part two... Hannibal POV...





	I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/gifts).



'Will? What is it? You look, I dunno, more subdued than usual'

Will looks at Beverly. Really she is the only person in the team who even seems remotely like an actual human being.

'I did something a bit stupid. Last week. I'm just getting up the courage to tell Jack'

'Ok. You want to try it out on me first?'

Will worries his bottom lip with his teeth, he scrunches his nose up a little, resettles his glasses on his face a little straighter. She smiles at him,

'You don't have to. I recognise the delaying tactics'

He makes a sort of grimace and ducks his head a little, looks up at her through his eyelashes, she smiles a little more,

'Very cute. Actual puppy eyes. Not sure it'll work on Jack. But cute'

'Alright' he sighs a long drawn out breath 'I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal last week'

'Might have? Or did? Actually, wait, those are both stupid questions. So. How did that happen then? Oh. Oh. Wait. Oh Will. Not the organ donor thing? Really?'

He does the scrunchy nose thing again,

'Don't judge me. It was.. he was..'

'I know. And you do have the whole competency praise kink thing going on with him'

Will blinks at her,

'I'm not quite sure I know what you mean'

'Yeah you do. He's nice to you. Encouraging. Supportive. Fuck he even cooks for you. And he does everything just bloody amazingly well'

'Well, ok, but he does that for all his friends, the cooking I mean'

'At what? Five in the morning? Come off it Will. I take it he's ok with it? Is he?'

'Yeah. I mean. I think so. I've had dinner with him since... and..'

'... and you slept with him again?'

'Maybe. Little bit.'

'So, a thing then? Going to be?'

They both hear Jack further down the corridor, shouting at someone. Will gulps, Bev gives him a supportive smile,

'Tell him. What's the worst that can happen? Buck up Will. I mean, hey, it could be way worse'

'Really? How?'

Bev leans in and grins,

'It could've been Zeller'

Will can only stare at her in horror.


End file.
